The Rest Of Our Lives
by AngelOfDeath1O1
Summary: The ASM movie universe. Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy have been through a lot together and have overcome so many obstacles to be together. They've started their new life together as a couple. Will they be able to face their new challenges, enemies, and have the life they always wanted to have together?
1. A fresh start

Peter Parker had just defeated Harry Osborn who was now unconscious because one of the gears falling from the tower clock hit him in the face. There was a problem though; Gwen Stacy was falling! The web she was dangling from, broke. Peter couldn't lose her. He'd never forgive himself. She was the love of his life. He immediately dove after her, allowing himself to fall.

He had his arms stretched out as he forced himself to fall a bit faster so he could get closer to her. He catapulted himself from one of the falling gears, using his web shooter. When he was finally close enough, he immediately wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he quickly used his web shooter on a bar that was on the left side of the tower.

They were safe away from all the gadgets that were falling and watched as the last one fell. He jumped down with her in his arms and they sat down.

"Gwen, are you okay?" He asked after awhile of silence.

"A bit dizzy." She replied, catching her breath. She glanced around just thinking about the event that took place not to long ago. She inhaled and looked back at Peter. "Wow, that was...intense." She told him.

He nodded. "Very intense."

"Where's Harry?" She wondered as she glanced around.

"One of the gadgets knocked him out." He replied. "We have to get out of here Gwen. Are you still dizzy?"

She nodded. "Just a little. I'll be fine."

He carefully got up and put out a hand for her to take. She tried to get up and nearly fell but Peter caught her in his arms. "How about I just carry you? We're gonna go to the police and tell them Harry is in here."

She nodded.

They left the tower and went to the police to tell them about Harry being in the tower unconscious. The tower was investigated and they also realized that the clock wasn't working anymore and the time read 1:21.

"Well it looks like you can't make your flight now." Peter told Gwen who gasped as she remembered about England!

She took out her cell phone and glanced at the time. It was 8:10. "Shoot, it's already 10 pass eight." She sighed. "I guess I'll just have to reschedule."

He nodded. "Right and um, I'm gonna start packing my stuff as soon as I get home."

Peter crawled his way up to his apartment and snuck in his room. He got a suitcase and packed some of his clothes and his SpiderMan suit in there. He couldn't have Aunt May come across it and discover his secret identity while he was away. He also packed his tooth brush and other hygiene products.

It was around 6:30 in the morning when Peter was getting ready to leave his apartment after giving Aunt May a big goodbye hug. She had tears in her eyes. She was really going to miss having him around and washing his clothes; even though he didn't want her too.

"Okay, I gotta go, Aunt May, Gwen's getting ready for her flight right now."

"Alright, take care, and I want you to call whenever you can and write letters!" She shouted after him.

He rushed to the airport where Gwen was waiting. "Hey," He began out of breath. "Am I late?"

"Almost, by a few seconds." She replied.

He sighed. "Sorry. You know how Aunt May is."

"Had trouble letting go?" She asked knowingly.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Kind of reminds me of you." She joked.

"Hey, I can't help that I'm crazy about you." He replied, smirking.

They got on the plane and arrived England in seven hours. It was 6:27 P.M. in England. They glanced around, knowing that they were going to have to rent a hotel.

"We need to rent a hotel, some place to stay, somewhere that's not too far from your college." He told her.

She nodded. "I know, old Parsonage hotel. It's on 1 Banbury Road, Oxford, OX2 6 NN and it's only 18 miles away from Oxford University."

"Maybe, afterwards, we could find a great restaurant for dinner because I'm getting hungry." He said.

"Yeah, we can do some sight seeing after we get checked in." She agreed.

They went to the Parsonage hotel and walked over to the desk where the hotel manager was. She was an older women somewhere in her early 50's. "Welcome to the Parsonage hotel, how may I be a service?" She asked.

"Uh, yes, we'd like a room, please." Gwen replied.

The woman flipped a page on her clipboard and picked up a pen. "And how long do you plan on staying?"

Peter chuckled nervously. "Well um-"

"We haven't decided yet." Gwen replied, quickly.

"Uh, yeah, we haven't decided." He repeated.

The woman smiled kindly. "That's alright. You can stay as long as you like. The service is really great here, I assure you. So you want a 2 bedded room or a single?"

"Um, a 2 bedded room or whatever you have available will do." He replied.

"Hold on, let me check." The woman checked her clipboard. "Um, the only room we have available as of right now, is a single bed one."

Peter and Gwen looked at each other for a moment. The truth was, they wouldn't mind sharing a bed. They were a couple after all. It's not like things had to be awkward or lead to sex.

"Uh, we'll take that one, then." Gwen said.

They signed their names on a sheet and headed for their hotel room. There was a lot of unpacking that needed to be done. The room looked amazing. There was a king sized bed, and a drawer on each side with night lamps. There was a desk with a chair that can spin, a nice table to eat at with two chairs, a TV on a TV stand, a dresser, a closet and a Bathroom.

"Well this is a nice room." He said.

She nodded. "Yeah, it's perfect. Um, maybe we should start unpacking first, and then we could dine out."

"I know you'll do great Gwen. You're the best person I know, the smartest and a scientific genius." He told her sincerely.

She smiled.

"I'll swing you to college since we don't have a car." He said.

She laughed. "You know, we can just call for a taxi cab."

He smiled. "I know, I know, I just think it would be more fun to get there my way."

She returned the smile. "Okay, we have to start unpacking now, alright? I'm serious Peter, we have to start unpacking right now."

It was around 7:20 when they finished putting their stuff where they wanted them and Gwen noticed Peter's SpiderMan suit when she checked the top drawer of the dresser.

"Wow, you were really serious about Jack the Ripper." She half joked.

"What? He's still out there! He needs to be caught!" Peter joked back.

"So are you going to be SpiderMan here in England now?" She asked.

He sighed as he thought about this. The truth was he wanted to start a new life here in England, just as Peter Parker and take a break from being SpiderMan. He also didn't want to risk Gwen's life again. Harry already found out the other side of him, right when he saw Gwen standing outside of Oscorp Power plant.

He shook his head. "I was thinking of taking a break from being SpiderMan. I don't want any of the SpiderMan drama from New York to be brought here."

"Yeah, starting fresh in another place, I like that." She agreed.

"Should we eat now?" He asked.

She nodded quickly. "Oh yeah, of course."

They left their room and the kind lady at the front desk noticed them when she looked up from her clipboard. "So did you like your room? Or does it need to be changed?"

Gwen shook her head. "No, it was really great."

Peter nodded, agreeing.

The lady smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. So where you off to?"

"Oh, um, we're just looking for a great restaurant we could go too, and um, do you have any recomdatations?" He asked.

"Actually, I do. There are a lot of great restaurants here. I'll hand you a booklet." She handed him a booklet.

"Thanks."He and Gwen said.

"No problem. Anytime."The lady replied.

Peter and Gwen were about to leave the hotel, until the lady said something. "I think you two are a lovely couple."

The young couple blushed.

Once they were on the sidewalk, they began to look through the restaurant booklet, together.

"Well, I'm sort of in the mood for Chinese food." Gwen commented.

"Great, me too. I know last year was horrible, especially since we broke up outside of a Chinese restaurant when I was supposed to have dinner with you and your family." Peter explained.

She laughed a little. "That's behind us now. Remember? This is a fresh start." She playfully nudged him.

He chuckled. "Oh, so now you're stealing my motto?"

"Your motto? I'm the one who said it." She joked back.

"Yeah, well I still thought of it." He replied.

They playfully nudged each other and wrapped their arms around each other as they walked.

They took a taxi cab to The Real Chinese Buffet.

They entered the restaurant and a Chinese man walked over and spoke in a Chinese accent. "Welcome to my restaurant. Where would you like to dine? A booth or a table?"

"Uh, we'll take a table for two." Peter replied.

"Right this way." The Chinese man began to walk to an area with tables and booths and they followed.

"Drinks?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Um, I'll have a diet caffeine free coke." Gwen replied.

"Me too." Peter told the man.

He nodded and went off to get their drinks. He also came back with two menus. "Please take your time looking through the menus."

Around five minutes later, they were ready to order.

Gwen ordered first. "Um, I'll have Steamed Salmon, Kung Puo Chicken, and Crispy Mixed Vegtables."

"I'll have Salt&amp;Chilli Chicken Wings, BBQ Square Ribs, and Steamed Salmon." Peter said.

The man wrote down their orders and walked off. Peter and Gwen waited for around 15 minutes until their food was finally ready. After enjoying their food, Peter left a 5 dollar tip and they left the restaurant.

"It was amazing." Gwen was telling Peter, who nodded, agreeing.

"I know, we should definitely come back."

It was going on Nine O'clock when they arrived the hotel. It was getting late and Gwen had to wake up at 6:15 in the morning.

Peter let Gwen take a shower first. She took a ten minute shower and after she was done, she changed into her nightwear. Peter took his shower next which was also 10 minutes long. He changed into his nightwear and climbed into bed with Gwen. "Hi." He said out of breath.

"Hi." She whispered breathlessly.

He wrapped his arms around her and they cuddled. She had her head rested on his chest and he smiled, seeing her head rested on his chest. He let out a yawn. "Goodnight Gwen, I love you."

"Goodnight Peter, I love you too."

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

At 6:15 in the morning, the alarm clock went off waking them up. They shielded their eyes from the bright sunlight that was shining through the curtains, then they stretched their arms, letting out a yawn.

"Morning Gwen." He told her tiredly.

She giggled a little. "Morning Peter. I gotta get dressed now." She carefully got out of bed and went to the closet to pick out what she was going to wear.

After she picked out what she was going to wear, she went in the bathroom to change. Peter changed out of his pajamas while she was changing in the bathroom.

Peter slide open each side of the window and he and Gwen stepped out on the balcony. "Okay, the coast is clear." He told her.

He swung her to Oxford. "So um this is it. This is um, Oxford." He said as he looked at the building.

She nodded.

"This is where your future awaits you." He told her.

"Yeah. I'm a bit nervous. All my life, ever since I was little, I've been wanting to get into Oxford and now it's actually happening. I'm really excited, Peter." She explained.

"Well, you earned it." He replied.

At that moment a young woman their age walked over. She had blond, short curly hair that was almost pass her chin and brown eyes. "Well you're a new face around here." She told Gwen.

"Uh, yeah, um, I'm Gwen Stacy. I was supposed to start yesterday but um, stuff came up." Gwen replied.

"Gwen Stacy?" The young woman gasped. "No way! you're my roommate! It's really nice to meet you! I know we're going to be really great friends! I'm Chloe Wintergreen!" She exclaimed excitedly as she shook hands with Gwen.

Gwen nodded. "It's nice to meet you too."

Chloe's eyes widened as she just noticed that Peter was standing next to Gwen. "And who is this fine gentleman over here?" She asked.

"This is Peter Parker, my boyfriend." Gwen replied.

"Well it's nice to meet you too, Peter." Chloe shook hands with him. "You starting college here too?"

"Oh, uh no, he was just dropping me off so I won't be late." Gwen answered for Peter after noticing that he felt awkward answering that question.

"Oh," Chloe replied sounding a bit disappointed before becoming all smiles again. "Well you should totally think about it! This college is amazing! This is only going to be my second day here and I am telling you, everything is just so breathtaking!"

"He's really into photography and science." Gwen said.

"Well there's a photography class here too. He could be interviewed in July which is only a month away and then he could attend." Chloe explained.

"Um, I'll think about it." Peter replied.

"You totally should!" Chloe exclaimed. "It won't disappoint!" She turned her attention back on Gwen. "Come on, roomie, I'll show you our dorm." She took Gwen's hand and they walked inside.

"Hope to see more of you on this lovely campus, cutie!" Chloe shouted to Peter.

Gwen and Chloe walked through a corridor. Gwen took note that Chloe was very talkative, especially about herself. "Anyway, I moved here from New York City. I went to High School of Performing Arts. I just graduated last month."

Gwen nodded.

"So what courses are you studying?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm going to be studying molecular and working with different kinds of medicine, biology." Gwen replied.

"Aw, a science girl. Well I'm into theater, acting, singing and I'm in the performing arts curriculum." Chloe explained, filled with excitement. She opened the door to their dorm. "Well here we are. Home sweet home. Our dorm room. What do you think? Pretty neat, huh?"

Gwen glanced around almost speechless. "It's, it's wonderful."

"Isn't it? My bed's near the window, yours is over there." Chloe pointed to Gwen's bed which was against the wall on the right side of the room. "Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to get settled in. First, I want to introduce you to a few of my friends."

"Um, I have to get ready for biology." Gwen replied, not wanting to be rude. She could tell this girl talks up a storm. She was nice and all but Gwen was getting a headache.

"Okay, well you can meet them after!" Chloe chirped.

Gwen nodded. "Yeah, um after, that would be great."

She left the dorm and got ready for Biology.

"Great, I'm rooming with a science nerd." Chloe muttered before plopping down on her bed. "Oh, oh well."

Gwen headed for the headmistress's office to find out what course of biology she'd be taking today. "Uh, hi, Headmistress Alice, um, I'm Gwen Stacy. I am so sorry, I know I was supposed to start yesterday but stuff happened and um, well it's complicated. I was wondering about my schedule and what class I'll be taking today."

"Ah, yes, you're the intelligent Gwen Stacy that I have heard so much about and your interviews for our college were quite impressive. You were previously an intern at Oscorp Industries and Curt Connor's assistant. Usually we have new students, especially first year students go to Lecture theatres for two and sometimes three hour lectures everyday for the first couple of weeks; Monday to Friday but you seem to already know a lot about this stuff from your experience as an intern at Oscorp." Headmistress Alice said, looking through Gwen's files.

Gwen smiled, taking pride in her accomplishments. Not only was she ahead of the game because of her internship at Oscorp but because ever since she was a little girl, she would always pay attention in class, especially when it came to Science. She was always the smartest student in her classes and she even did after school tutoring with students who were having trouble with their homework.

"You will be working in the Laboratory today, Miss. Stacy."

"Thank you, I have my Lab coat back in my dorm." Gwen exited the office and headed back for her dorm.

She sighed with relief, seeing that her roommate wasn't there. Gwen didn't really feel like answering a lot of questions. She went in the bathroom, tied her hair up in a ponytail and put on her Lab coat. Afterwards, she headed for the laboratory.

It was around lunch time when Gwen was finished working in the laboratory. She remembered about her promise to Chloe about meeting her friends.

Chloe was outside in the courtyard having lunch with her two best friends. "I'm not really sure about her!" Chloe was telling her friends.

"Oh come on! She can't be that bad, so she's into science. What's wrong with that?" The girl with brunette hair wondered.

"Ill tell you what's wrong with that! She doesn't seem interested in anything I tell her and she doesn't say much about it. She just mostly nods her head." Chloe replied.

"Well maybe she just doesn't know what to say." The girl with strawberry blond hair said.

"I'm telling you, she's a total gee-" She was cut off by Gwen's voice.

"Hi Chloe."

"Oh hi Gwen, I was just talking about you!" Chloe exclaimed with fake excitement. "I am so glad you came. Please, have a seat! Let's get inquainted!"

Gwen smiled and sat down. "Hi, I'm Gwen Stacy."

"Hi! I'm Valerie Hills!" The girl with brunette hair replied.

"And I'm Stephanie Baker!" The girl with strawberry blond hair said.

They shook hands with Gwen.

"These are my best friends!" Chloe exclaimed. "We have known each other since High school. They're into theater and acting as well!"

"That's great." Gwen replied.

"So, Gwen, please tell us a bit about yourself." Stephanie said.

"Well, okay. Um, I'm from New York and I graduated from Midtown High last year, I was the valedictorian and I was also an intern at Oscorp. I also tutored students who were struggling with their work and I won first place at every science fair since elementary." Gwen explained.

Chloe rolled her eyes with boredom but her friends seemed interested and curious.

"Yeah," Gwen continued. "I really love science. I've loved science for as long as I can remember. This has been a dream of mine, to get into this college and I am honored to be here and meet new people and friends and to just have a fresh start."

"Um, what's Oscorp?" Valerie asked before plopping a grape in her mouth.

"Oh it's about science, doing researches and-" Gwen was rudely cut off by Chloe.

"Okay, okay, they get it. Science, wonderful." Chloe said quickly with sarcasm before she turned to her friends. "Now what song should we practice?"

Gwen looked down, feeling unwelcome, especially by her own roommate.

"Chloe!" Valerie and Stephanie scorned.

"What?" Chloe asked, playing innocent.

"Rude!" Her friends said before turning their attention back on Gwen.

"We're really sorry, please continue." Stephanie begged.

Gwen appreciated Stephanie and Valerie's kindness but she didn't want to annoy Chloe. "Uh no, that's okay, I uh, have to go anyway. I'm going to meet up with my boyfriend, Peter." She got up and left the courtyard.

Valerie and Stephanie were sad as they watched Gwen leave; Chloe on the other hand was happy to see Gwen leave and let out a sigh of relief. "Good grief. Now let's think of a song. Ooh, I know! We could sing Fancy by Iggy Azalea!"

Valerie and Stephanie just gave her a look and got up from the table. "You're unbelievable." Valerie told Chloe before she and Stephanie walked off.

Gwen took out her cell phone and dialed Peter's number. "Uh, hi, Peter, it's me. I'm um, finished with my class for today and maybe you could swing by."

Peter jumped from building to building and used his web shooters to swing across the buildings and poles when no one was paying attention. He soon arrived Oxford and walked over to Gwen who was waiting for him.

"Hi."

"Hi." She replied.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"Uh, it was great. Really great. How was yours?"

"Uh, It was great, I'm actually looking for a part time job, so I can make enough money to pay for our food, hotel, other things we'll want and need." He explained.

She nodded. "That's great, so what part job are you looking into?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, I'm probably going to work at some newspaper place."

For lunch, they ate seafood at the Yellow Submarine, after lunch, they walked around the city and even found a nice park. There were a lot of nice trees. It almost looked like a Forest. They walked through the Forest like area. There was also some stepping stones, and they stopped at a nice water fountain to rest.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Gwen commented.

Peter nodded. "Yeah, it is. I think I have a few quarters in my pocket so we can make a wish."

"Okay." She chuckled a little before rubbing her nose.

"Here." He took a quarter out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Ladies first."

Gwen stared into the water, thinking for awhile before she finally threw the quarter in the fountain.

"Okay, my turn." He took out another quarter and threw it in the fountain while thinking of his wish.

"That was quick. Did you even wish for anything?" She wondered.

He smiled. "Yes I did."

She chuckled. "Like what? Huh? What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you or it won't come true." He replied.

"Oh, come on, just tell me."

They stared at each other in silence, looking into each other's eyes.

"Well, I'll tell you one of my wishes," He began. "Um, one of my wishes is this."

"This?" She repeated, looking confused.

"This, you-you and me, that everyday could be like this for us. Just being together and having a great time." He explained seriously.

They gazed at each other meaningfully. It was moments like this when time seemed to stop for them. He gently lifted up her chin. "I love you." He whispered soft fully.

She smiled at him and it looked like she was going to cry tears of Joy at any moment. She wrapped her arms around his neck, he wrapped his around her waist, and they shared a very passionate and romantic kiss.

"I love you too." She replied breathlessly.


	2. Different interests

It was almost 6 P.M. and Peter and Gwen were in their hotel. They were getting ready to eat the food they had ordered. They were having Caribbean meatball soup and it was mind blowing.

"Mm, this is really good." Peter said with his mouth full.

"You should have tried the ones back in New York. Now those were completely mind blowing." Gwen told him.

"Well maybe during thanksgiving break, I can, since we're going to have dinner with our families anyway." He said.

After they finished eating, they decided to watch a movie. Gwen insisted that they watch Twilight, much to his dismay. He groaned as he plopped down on the bed. "Twilight, Gwen? Seriously?"

Gwen chuckled. "Oh come on, it's a great movie."

"You just want to fawn over Robert Pattinson and Taylor Lautner." He remarked.

"I'm sure you'd prefer we watch Jennifer's Body, so you can drool all over Megan Fox." She said.

After the movie was over, she got ready to take a shower, while he waited for her. He took out his lap top and began to search for a nice job that involved newspapers.

10 minutes later, Gwen came out of the shower, changed in a nightgown. "So did you find anything?" She asked, curious about his online job hunt.

He shook his head. "Not yet, but don't worry, I will."

"I know you will Pete, I'm not worried." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "You're really great at taking pictures and touching things up, you know."

"Yeah, um right, touching things up." He replied, remembering that day when uncle Ben embarased him in the halls after seeing Gwen.

"Listen, Pete, I have to get back to my dorm. We have a 6:30 curfew. We um have to be back in our dorms, 6:30 sharp." She explained.

"Oh, well, what time is it now?" He looked at his lap top and saw that it was already 6:20. "Um, it's already 6:20, Gwen, but I think we can make it."

"Great, I already picked out what I want to wear tomorrow." She put the clothes she picked out for tomorrow in a bag, before wrapping the bag's handles around her arm like a purse.

She wrapped her arms around Peter, and he took off using his web shooters. They arrived the dorm by 6:28.

Chloe entered the dorm and saw Gwen sitting on her bed. "Oh hi Gwen, you already showered up? I was just talking with my music instructor. He's really impressed." She plopped down on her bed, before clearing her throat. "Anyway, I just wanted to apologize about earlier, you know? If I hurt your feelings, cause that's the last thing I would ever want to do to my roommate. I'd really like us to be friends, Gwen. I want us to have a fresh start."

Gwen smiled. "Yeah, a fresh start. I'd like that."

They shook hands.

"Great, I'm glad to hear that, roomie. I know it's curfew and all, but it's still a bit too early for bed. Don't you think?" Chloe asked.

Gwen nodded in reply.

"I thought so. I mean, for me, lights out aren't usually till 9:30 or 10. We can talk about fashion, what's in and what's out, celebrity gossip, and crushes." Chloe explained excitedly.

Gwen chuckled a little. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all with Chloe as a roommate. Maybe they had just got off on the wrong foot. Sure Chloe talked a lot about herself, but she seemed okay, right?

Chloe took out a fashion magazine from one of her desk bureau drawers. She had a lot of make up that she didn't put away yet. Gwen also took note that her roommate seemed very fond of the color pink. Her bureau and the drawers were a light pink, and the mirror's frame was also pink.

Their were posters of her favorite celebrities and posters of guys she found attractive on her wall. There were even thousands of pictures of her.

Gwen drowned Chloe out, by reading a book. It was a biology book with loads of interesting information about Molecular science. It was a perfect book for people who were going to college to learn these things.

Meanwhile Peter just found a great Newspaper place he could work at. It was called The News, and they were in desperate need for great photographers. He walked in the building and asked to speak to the manager.

"Yes?" The manager was a man who appeared to be somewhere in his 40's.

"Hi, I'm Peter Parker. I just saw your sign on the window about how you're desperate for great photographers. I really want to work here." He explained.

The manager nodded. "Okay, well I'm not just going to hire you right away, first I want to interview you. I want to find out how good you are with this kind of stuff and how willing and serious you are about this job."

Peter nodded. "Of course sir."

"If you want, I can hand you a paper to fill out." The manager handed Peter a sheet. "My name is Gregory, by the way. Gregory Johnson."

"Nice to meet you."

They shook hands.

"So um when's the interview?" Peter asked.

"Around 7:30 in the morning." Gregory replied. "Is that alright with you?"

"It's fine. It was nice meeting you, sir." Peter told him.

"You too son. You look kind of young. How old are you?" Gregory asked. He was surprised by how much Peter wanted to work here. The truth was, not many young people were interested in working at this place. Gregory was used to having people in their 30's or older, applying for this job.

"Nineteen. Nineteen and a half." Peter replied.

Gregory nodded. He had a feeling that Peter had yet to be in his early twenties. "Okay. It was a pleasure talking to you, Mr. Parker. You can take your time to look at that sheet I gave you, check our working hours and decide how long you'd like to work."

Peter smiled. "Thanks. I'll be here at 7:30 sharp for the interview."

He left the building in a great mood. He couldn't wait to start working here. He just had to get this job! He would prove to Gregory how willing he was to work here. He needed this job. It seemed interesting and he needed the money to support Gwen, himself and everything else.

While Gwen was engrossed in her book, she felt her cell phone vibrate and picked it up. "Hello? Oh hey Pete."

"I have an interview tomorrow at 7:30 a.m at The News. They might consider hiring me."

"That's great, Peter. I knew you'd find a great job." She was very proud of him.

Chloe who was resting against her pillow jumped up curiously. "Who are you talking too?"

"Oh it's Pete." Gwen replied before continuing her conversation with Peter. "Um, my roommate just wanted to know who I was talking too."

"Uh, how are things with your roommate?" He asked.

Gwen wasn't really sure how to answer that question. She didn't really know her roommate well enough yet but maybe they would end up being close friends. "Oh, things are going great. Uh, look, I gotta get ready for biology."

"Okay, good luck Gwen. I'll see you later."

After saying goodbye, they hung up.

Gwen got her lab coat, put it on and left the dorm. She headed for the laboratory for her course of the day. She was going to be looking at molecules through a telescope. She also had a clipboard with a piece of paper so she can write down her information on what she discovered.

An older man was watching her. He had been watching the way she was studying and was very impressed by the way she was engrossed in what she was doing. She seemed more passionate about science than the other students.

When Gwen was getting ready to leave, he stopped her. "Hi. The way you were working was very impressive."

She smiled. "Thanks."

"My name is Miles Warren and I'm a professor here."

"I'm Gwen, Gwen Stacy."

They shook hands.

"It's an honor to have you in this program, Gwen. It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you too, Miles." She left the laboratory as he stared after her.

Chloe rushed over to Gwen. "Wait up, you're having lunch with me and my friends, come on." She grabbed her hands and went outside where the tables were. "Hey guys!" Chloe shouted.

"Hi." Valerie and Stephanie replied.

"Hey." Gwen plopped down on a chair.

"So, the girls and I were just talking about our upcoming performance at the Roxbury Nightclub. We were wondering if you'd like to come and watch us?" Chloe wondered.

"That sounds great, I'd love too." Gwen replied.

"Great, it's this Saturday by the way." Chloe informed her. She turned her attention on Valerie and Stephanie. "We have to keep practicing girls, if we want to be a huge hit. I'm the star and you'll be my back up singers. We'll go over the song after lunch."

Stephanie sighed. "But Chloe, you're already going to be a huge hit, like always. You're amazing."

"This isn't just about me being a huge hit, it's about you guys succeeding too, and what's the best way to start off than with backup singing?" Chloe insisted.

"I think she just insulted us." Valerie said.

Stephanie nodded.

"And you need that. Take American Idol for instance. Okay? There's a lot of wannabes who can't sing or dance that great and some who are just plain awful. The judges didn't just sit back and make them think they were great when the fact is, Even I'd perform better than a drunk hippo trying to do the moonwalk. How do you think people got there? How do you think we've got so many famous people? They improved themselves girl. Sometimes the truth hurts but it's either that or you make a fool out of yourself." Chloe explained.

"So what song will you be performing?" Gwen asked.

"Fancy by Iggy Azalea." Chloe replied.

"Hey Gwen, I really like your shirt." Valerie complimented.

Gwen looked down at her white shirt with the dog design. "Thanks. I made it myself."

Chloe's friends were suddenly very interested.

Stephanie gasped. "No way! You made that? All by yourself?"

Chloe was getting irritated. "Girls, can we please stay focused on something that is way more important here, like our big gig?" She was ignored.

"Okay," Valerie began. "You have got to show me how you made that shirt?"

"Guys! Most important person in the world talking here, me!" Chloe exclaimed, waving her hands around.

"Yeah, you have to show me too." Stephanie chimed in.

"Ugh!" Chloe jumped up. "When you guys are ready to be mature and stop talking about some stupid ugly mutt shirt, you have my number." She walked off.

The girls had no idea Chloe even left.

"Seriously girl, that design is amazing." Valerie complimented.

Gwen smiled. "Thanks, my dog was my inspiration of making this shirt."

"You have a dog?" Valerie asked with excitement. "What's its' name?"

"Ren. I uh got him a year and a half ago, shortly after my father died." Gwen replied sadly as she thought of her father.

The girls were sad to hear this.

"Your dad died?" Stephanie asked sadly.

Gwen nodded. "Yeah, he was killed. Someone killed him."

"Oh my God! What happened?"

Gwen didn't want to tell them that her former boss turned into a giant lizard and murdered her father, that would sound crazy. "Well, my dad was a cop and some gang member shot him."

"That is so sad." Tears filled Stephanie's eyes. "We're so sorry Gwen."

Gwen shook her head. "No, it's okay."

Chloe watched from afar as her own friends pitied Gwen and rolled her eyes at the sight. Who did this girl think she was?

"We're really sorry Gwen. " Valerie apologized.

"I lost my dad a few years ago." Stephanie confessed. "He was in the army and got shot."

"That's horrible." Gwen felt bad for her.

"It was. I was so angry at the guy who shot him."

Gwen nodded. "Yeah, sometimes I'm still mad at Kurt Con- the gang member who shot my father."

"You know," Valerie began. "You're a better person to talk too than Chloe." By this time, she and Stephanie both knew that Chloe had left.

"Yeah." Stephanie agreed. "She's so self obsorbed. All she talks about is herself. It's always Chloe this and Chloe that. She never cares about what we say unless it involves her and looking good."

"Sometimes we wonder why we still hang out with her. We 're not even sure if we want to be friends with her anymore." Valerie said.

"We don't even want to be performers. That's her dream. I'm more into sports, like Soccer and Volly Ball." Stephanie explained.

"Yeah and I want to be a veterinarian and care for sick animals." Valerie said.

"Well have you tried telling Chloe that musical theatre isn't what you want?" Gwen asked.

"We tried but our words fall on deaf ears. She doesn't care about us, it's all about her." Valerie replied. "When we tried telling her about what we wanted to do, she just laughed and told us not to be ridiculous."

"It's good to like different things you know. Not everyone's the same. This is your choice, okay? Not hers. She doesn't get to decide on your futures, that's your choice and I say go for it." Gwen encouraged.

Stephanie and Valerie smiled.

"What?" Chloe nearly shrieked. She was in the rehearsal room with Valerie and Stephanie.

"Look Chloe, we'll still perform for this one time. Theater's your passion, not ours." Valerie explained.

"Yeah, we want to do what we want." Stephanie agreed.

"And I've told you this once before girls, oh don't be ridiculous. I mean seriously Stephanie, with all the times you tripped during our rehearsals, you really think you're going to be a soccer star? And Valerie, you're gonna waist all your potential on a bunch of stupid animals?"

"I'm only waisting my potential by pleasing you instead of following my dream." Valerie retorted.

"Yeah and I only tripped because I felt pressured and I didn't get enough sleep because of how you overworked us!" Stephanie shouted. "You're a very selfish and mean person Chloe. You only care about yourself and looking good. You don't care about us. It's always all about you. We don't even want to be your friends anymore."

Chloe gasped. "How dare you talk to me like that! After everything I've done for you girls, if it weren't for me, you'd be the pathetic and confused low lives you really are. You should be thanking me."

"No! You're the one that's pathetic Chloe and we're done here. We won't be performing with you at all. Perform by yourself." Valerie told her. "Come on, let's go Steph."

"Don't you dare walk out on me! The only reason you're doing this is because of that Gwen nerd. Oh what does she know?" Chloe flipped her hair.

"More than you do and we just met." Valerie replied.

She and Stephanie left.

Chloe was really angry and irritated. "Gwen." She growled with hatred.

At around 6:30, Gwen entered her dorm. Chloe looked up from her magazine and shot Gwen a dirty look.

"So Gwen, how'd things go on your date?" Chloe asked, pretending to be curious.

"Oh things went great Chloe, thanks." Gwen sat on her bed.

Chloe faked a chuckle. "Of course they did. Everything's going great for you, isn't it?" She asked sarcastically. "Everyone just loves you and why do they love you? I'll never know."

Gwen was confused. "Chloe, what are you talking about?"

Chloe pretended she didn't hear her by acting like she was listening to her music. Chloe faked a surprised look as Gwen stared at her, confused.

"Hm? I'm sorry, did you say something Gwen?" She asked innocently.

"No, I just, I thought you had something to say."

"No but I probably should! Shouldn't I?" Chloe shouted. "I mean you sure had a lot to say, didn't you, Gwen?"

"Chloe, I don't know what's going on."

"I don't have my friends anymore thanks to your big mouth!" Chloe yelled.

"That's not my problem, that's yours. If you weren't so selfish, they'd still be your friends." Gwen replied.

"You have messed with the wrong person Gwen Stacy."


	3. Roommate drama

It was once again morning and the alarm on Gwen's phone woke her up. She got up and got ready in the bathroom. She applied her make up and straightened her hair. She had decided that she wasn't going to tie it up today. After she was finished, she exited the bathroom.

"So now you're going to steal the bathroom from me, huh?" Chloe asked sarcastically as she stepped infront of her. "I didn't excpect nerds to have style, oh and you have a hideous taste in fashion by the way. I wouldn't be caught dead wearing that outfit."

Gwen just rolled her eyes and left the room. She wasn't going to let Chloe ruin her day. Being here at Oxford University had been Gwen's dream since she was little and she wasn't going to let anyone take that away from her, especially a jealous roommate.

...

It was around 7:30 when Peter arrived The News for his interview. He was a bit nervous. He really hoped they would hire him. He walked over to the Assistant Manager's desk. "Um, I'm here for my interview."

...

In the Labratory, Gwen was sitting at a desk looking through a telescope. Today she was studying Organisams.

"Hi Miss. Stacy." Professor Miles Warren greeted.

She smiled. "Huh?"

"What's your study for today?" He asked.

"Oh, um, I'm studying Organisams. I'm seeing how they work and if they depend on each other." She explained.

He seemed to be eyeing her up and down as she said this. "Well I know we depend on each other." He replied.

"What?" She asked confused.

"All of us, we depend on each other to live, to breath, to love." He had a look of lust in his eyes as he said Love. "That's human nature. Right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, that's right." She never saw him looking her up and down or the lustful look in his eyes and she was unaware of his sexual innuendo.

He continued. "I mean, what would be the point of life without these important things?"

She chuckled a little. "You're right."

He became lost in her eyes for a brief moment. He didn't know what it was about her but he became drawn to her the second he saw her. Not only was she very beautiful but she was also very intelligent and beyond her years. He just wanted to caress her face and hair but he knew he had to hold back on these feelings as he glanced at the other students. He also didn't want to scare her off either.

"Completely beautiful." He said almost in a trance as he looked into her eyes again.

She stared at him confused. "What?"

"The wonders of Science." He said quickly, snapping out of his daze. "Everything about it captivates me."

She nodded, smiling. "Yeah, it captivates me too."

He let out an axhausted sigh and sat next to her. "So tell me Miss. Stacy, what got you interested in Science in the first place?" He asked, curiously.

"Well," She chuckled lightly not knowing where to began. "I think I was in Kindergarden when I first became interested in science. The teacher taught us about the planets and explained different things. It was the very first day I learned about science and it was after school when my mom picked me up and I told her I wanted to go to the Library."

He was listening with full interest.

She chuckled. "It was completely crazy! I began to check out a lot of children's Science Books and as I learned more, I was obsessed. Completely obsessed. I remember telling my dad that I wanted a Chemistry Set for Christmas and a Telescope to observe and admire the planets and stars from afar.

I remember seeing my first Lunar Eclipse in early January of 2001. I remember watching it out on the Rooftop of my apartment through the telescope. In December of the same year, I watched my first Solor Eclipse and 16 days later I watched another Lunar Eclipse. It was amazing, spectacular and completely mind blowing." She finished.

"Wow, that reminds me of myself when I was a Kid. I was a little older than you when I became intrigued by science. It was September 27 of 1977 when I saw my first Lunar Eclipse. I was 11 years old. It was Penumbrail. I will never forget how happy I was that night." Miles explained, reminiscing. "On October 12 of that same year, I saw a Partial Solar Eclipse."

Gwen nodded. "Well I'm glad you got the chance to experience something so wonderful."

He nodded. "Yeah but I still feel like there's a wonderful experience out there or around here that I haven't experienced." He was looking into her eyes again. He couldn't help it! It also didn't help him any that they had so much in common. Don't get him wrong. He really did enjoy talking with her and getting to know her, but it was causing him to be more drawn to her.

Gwen really liked talking to Miles. She liked that she could talk to him about science, that's something a lot of people she knew or met found boring, aside from Peter. She also knew that Miles had to be somewhere in his mid- late forties? If he was 11 years old in 1977, that means he was born in 66' He was 48 years old now. She had no idea why she found figuring out his age so important. It was also amazing how like her, when he was a kid, he found science interesting too. She began to feel like Miles was someone she could look up too and maybe she could learn more interesting things about science from him.

"Um Gwen, if you'd like, maybe during break we could talk more about this, cause I need to check up on how the others are doing." He explained.

She nodded. "Sure, that would be fine."

During break, she and Miles were walking through the corridors as they talked.

"I was born in New York and lived there for the most part of my life. In the Summer of 1984, I got a Schoolership for Oxford University and after a few years of studying here; I decided to become a professor." He explained.

"Well I just got my Schoolership this year. There was an oral exam I had to take between me and this other kid who's fourteen but he's a freshmen in High School. I was an employee at Oscorp Industries and former intern of a mons-" She paused realizing she what she was about to call her boss. But how could she not? He had killed her father. Whether or not it was the Lizard doing all this, her father was still dead because of him.

"Man named Kurt Cunnors until he got really sick and um, someone else took his place. I went to Midtown High, and after graduating, I went to Empire State." She replied. "I was Valictorian of my Class Graduation by the way."

He chuckled. "I'm not really that surprised by how intelligent you are. They would be stupid to not make that choice."

"Yeah, well I was number 1 in Midtown." Gwen bragged.

What they didn't know was that a girl had seen them walking through the corridor together, when she left her dorm to get ready for Music class. It was known other than Chloe Wintergreen!

"Well I was number 1 in Midtown." She mimicked to herself.

She realized that the older man was one of the professors in Gwen's class. Being curious, Chloe sneakily followed them.

"Back in 84' I was the Valictorian of my class graduation." Miles replied. "I was also number 1."

"In Midtown?" Gwen asked.

"Just like you. You want to hear my speech?" He asked.

She nodded. "Sure."

"I know I wrote it down somewhere, maybe tomorrow? It's at home but I'll bring it for sure." He said.

"Yeah, I'll bring mine too." She replied.

"What's this?" Chloe asked herself deviously. "Is Gwen falling for this professor guy?" She began to take pictures of them with her phone, being sneaky of course.

...

After class, Gwen entered her dorm and Chloe was on her bed, looking at something on her phone, smirking. "Going on another date with Peter?" She asked sarcastically.

Gwen glared at her. "What do you care?"

"Nothing- nothing." Chloe replied quickly, smiling. "It's just, you really know how to get around, don't you?"

Gwen's eyes widened. As if she couldn't get anymore annoyed by Chloe, now she was saying unappropriate things as well. "Excuse me?" Her tone was daring her to say that again.

Chloe just giggled.

"Are you implying that I'm some loose and husky girl?" Gwen demanded.

Chloe smiled. "It sure looked that way to me." She showed her the pictures she took on her phone.

"You were stalking me?" Gwen asked furiously.

"I was getting ready for Music Class and hey, don't be mad at me! It's not my fault you and that Professor guy happened to be walking by." Chloe chuckled. "You really love to show off don't you? Wow, number 1 at Midtown High and Valictorian. That's impresive, for a nerd! You sure have a lot in common though, you should dump that too hot as hell for you, Peter Parker, let me date him and you hook up with Professor guy."

Gwen's hands were clenched in a fist. All she wanted to do right now was slap Chloe across the face as hard as she could. "What I do with my life is none of your buisness, it's mine! Mine! and Peter would never be interested in a filthy bitch like you so don't even think about it!" She stepped out of the dorm and slammed the door as hard as she could.

She began to walk off in a fast pace as she got out her Cell Phone to call Peter. "Hi Peter, I'm finished with my class for the day and um, I just want you to swing over as soon as you can." She was now outside of the building.

Peter sighed. "I'm sorry Gwen, I'm afraid I can't do that."

Gwen froze hearing this and her heart began to pound. She really didn't want to be here right now and she wanted to know if his interview went well. "What? Why?"

"Look up and you'll find out." He replied.

"Wait, what?"

It didn't sound like he was talking to her on his phone anymore, it sounded like he was here. She looked up and saw Peter on top of the building. "Peter?"

He swooped down, lifted her off the ground and swung off. Once a familiar building came in to view, Peter swung over to the roof of that building and stood up with his hands around Gwen's waist. "Peter, where are we?" She asked out of breath. "Why did you stop?"

"Gwen, where does it look like we are?" He asked.

She gave him a confused look, wondering why he'd ask a question like that. "A building."

"Not just any building, Gwen. Look!" He happily pointed to a sign that was on the building and she turned her head to see what he was pointing at. The sign read The News.

He turned his attention back on her, breathing with excitment. "I got the job!"

She smiled. "See? I told you! I knew it! I knew they would accept you! This is amazing Peter!" She gave him a big congratulations hug and a quick kiss.

He just smiled at her saying nothing. He looked like he was expecting something and Gwen realized what it was when he kept staring at her with his big brown doe eyes. "You really are something you know? you're such a bug boy." She joked.

He leaned in with his eyes closed, she did the same and they began to make out.

Peter's stomach started growling and they pulled apart. "Uh Gwen, I'm getting kind of hungry. We should really get something to eat."

Gwen chuckled. "You sure know how to ruin a romantic moment, don't you? Bug boy."

"It's just my stomach, you know? You really shouldn't blame me. Blame my stomach." He replied, smiling.

She sighed. "Fine, where to?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, I'm in the mood for Burger King."

"Then Burger King it is."

He glanced down at some people walking on the sidewalk below. "Man, it feels like we're watching ants." He waited for them to cross the street, then used his web shooter on a pole to swing down from the building.

...

At Burger King, Peter and Gwen were enjoying their meal. Peter had ordered an Ultimate Bacon Burger, a side of Onion Rings and a Coca Cola. Gwen had ordered Chicken Caesar Salad, some Hashbrowns and a Caramel Frappe.'

"So how was your day?" He asked.

"Oh it was great." She replied, trying not to sound upset or annoyed as she thought about what Chloe said to her.

"And how's your roommate?" He asked.

"Awful. Completely awful. She can't stand me and it's because she thinks I stole her friends but she wouldn't have lost them as friends if she wasn't so selfish." Gwen shook her head as she looked down for awhile. "And now she wants to make my stay there completely miserable. So, um, I had a conversation with one of my professors, Miles Warren and he and my work was pretty much the only good part about my day.

Chloe saw us walking in the halls and when I went back to our dorm, she started saying very unappropriate things to me. She told me that I really know how to 'get around' and she told me that I should dump you so I can hook up with Miles and she could have you." Gwen explained.

"Gwen, that will never happen. I would never hook up with a girl like her." Peter assured her.

She chuckled. "I know. That's what I told her."

"It seems to me that Chloe's just jealous of you because you're just awesome and intelligent in many ways that she will never be and its because of you that even her own friends have realized that and how she will always be awful." He explained, seriously.

Chloe was inside the restaurant at a booth close by to theirs, listening in on their conversation. She had followed them here. She had left her dorm a few minutes after Gwen left and Chloe had planned on going to her favorote fancy restuarant and that was when she heard Peter and Gwen's voices. She stopped what she was doing and hid behind the wall of the building. She figured they were inside and that's when she heard them talking about going to Burger King.

Now here she was, with sun glasses on and a menu in front of her face. She frowned as Peter suggested that she was just jealous of Gwen. Jealous of that nerd? As if. If Peter had seen Chloe, he wouldn't have said that. She realized he didn't really know her. He only saw her 2 days ago on Gwen's first day but that wasn't much. There had to be some way for her to get close to him, some way.

It was time to come up with a plan and put it into action.


	4. Professor's Pet

Gwen sighed before entering her dorm. The last thing she wanted was to deal with Chloe. The girl really needed to get over herself and whatever petty problems she had with her. She didn't come here to have some unessasary rivalry with a mean roommate, she came here cause she wanted to study Science and Biology.

"Gwen?" She asked as she looked up from the magazine she was reading. "I had a feeling that was you."

"Just leave me alone Chloe. I'm not in the mood. I get that you don't like me, okay? I get that and noone's telling you that you have too, but I'm not going to let you mess things up for me here."

Chloe looked down with a guilty expressing before looking at Gwen again. "No, Gwen, I- I just wanted to apologize for how I treated you earlier. That was really wrong and I am truely sincerely sorry. I guess, I don't know," She sighed. "I guess I'm kind of jealous of you. I mean you're so pretty, smart and you're truely an amazing person. I just want to be like you. I want to be a better friend. I would really like us to be friends."

Gwen really wasn't expecting this to be honest and she felt a bit bad for Chloe, of course that didn't give her the right to treat people the way she did but she seemed more sincere this time about wanting to be her friend. "I- I don't know what to say."

Chloe stood up from her bed and looked her right in the eyes. "You don't have to say anything Gwen, not if you don't want too. I don't deserve my friends, you were right. I really want to make it up to my girls, I really do. They mean the world to me."

Gwen smiled. "I would really like us to try being friends too if you really want and you can apologize to Stephanie and Valerie. Let them know that you're really sorry."

"Thanks Gwen, you really are a great person!" Chloe hugged Gwen.

Unknown to Gwen, Chloe had an evil smirk on her face as they hugged.

"And I'm sure you're a really great person too." Gwen replied.

* * *

Gwen got ready and made sure she had the paper of her Graduation speech in her pants pockets. She couldn't wait to share her speech with Miles.

"Hey roommate, whose the leter for?" Chloe asked, teasingly.

"Oh, it's not a letter, it's my Graduation Speech that I wrote last year. I'm going to share it with Professor Miles." Gwen explained. "He said that he would also show me his speech from years ago."

Chloe nodded. "Oh, well I don't want to keep you here or make you late for your course so good luck, alright?"

"You too Chloe."

Gwen left the dorm and made her way to the Labrotory where she was immediately greeted by Professor Warren. "Good morning Miss. Stacy."

"Morning Professor Warren." She replied. "I um brought my Valectorian Speech." She pointed to her right side pocket.

"And so did I." He replied, taking a seat next to her. "We can go over them during break."

A couple of girls at a table not to far away were watching the interaction between Miles and Gwen and they didn't look too happy about it. One girl had straight black shoulder length hair, brown eyes and wore horn rimmed glasses, the other girl had blond hair tied up in a bun, Blue eyes, lots of freckles and also wore glasses.

"Unbelievable," The black haired girl remarked. "The new girl is sucking up to Professor Warren. She's only been here for four days and already she thinks she's all that."

"I think Miles Warren feels the same. She's already a Professor's pet." The blond haired girl replied.

Gwen had heard their quiet conversation after Miles went to check on another student. Gwen slightly lowered her head before getting started on her work. She couldn't help but feel hurt that some of the people here thought she was stuck up. She knew she should be used to hearing things like this from other students especially since she heard stuff like this since Elementary.

She was always the top student of her class and because of that, she didn't have many friends as a kid. The other kids weren't interested in learning and would rather play so Gwen was considered a geek, a nerd and she would get bullied. There was only one kid who didn't bully her and that was Peter Parker who was always second. He had a crush on her since the first day of Kindergarden. It was the year before his parents left him with Aunt May and Uncle Ben.

_September 5th, _2000

_Peter was in the back of a car while his parents drove him to Midtown Elementary. He had a camera in his hands and was looking out the window. Buildings and trees passed by as they were nearing the school._

_"Mom, Dad, are we there yet?" He kept asking this question every few minutes._

_Mary chuckled a little. "Not yet sweetie."_

_Ritchard Pulled to a stop near the sidewalk. "And we're here. Don't worry son, you'll have friends in no time."_

_Mary gave Peter a quick kiss on the cheek. "Behave son and have a great day. We'll pick you up as soon as School's over." She got back in the car and She and Ritchard took off._

_Peter glanced around at his surroundings and it wasn't long until something interesting had caught his eye. It wasn't something that caught his interest, it was a little girl, the same age. She was sitting on a bench, reading a book. She had blond hair and green eyes. He pointed the camera in her direction and zoomed in on her. As soon as she looked up from her book, he took a picture._

_When the picture came out of his camera, he looked at it and smiled. "Perfect."_

_A female teacher walked over to the little girl. "Well aren't you cute? You must be Gwen Stacy, I am Miss. Prestine and I am going to be your Kindergarden teacher."_

_Gwen nodded, a bit shy. _

_"Class is going to be starting soon and," As the teacher glanced around, she spotted Peter looking at the picture he took. "Look, it's a little boy."_

_Peter stared down at the ground and began to fidget nervously, knowing that Gwen was looking his way._

_"What's your name?" Miss. Prestine asked, walking over._

_"Peter. Peter Parker." He answered._

_"Yes, I have your name Mr. Parker. You're going to be in my class as well. This here is Gwen Stacy."_

_Peter barely made contact with the little girl._

_"Miss. Stacy, this is Peter Parker."_

_"Hi." Gwen said, shyly._

_Peter blushed. "Uh h-h- hi Gwen."_

_She giggled and once Peter saw her adorable smile, he grew more nervous. Miss. Prestine knew what was going on by watching their interaction. "Since I've already introduced you two, you can sit next to each other in the first row."_

_The two kids blushed._

_During lunch, Gwen was sitting outside at a Lunch table and Peter just walked over to the trash can to throw out the crumbs. Miss. Prestine smiled and leaned near Gwen's ear. "So what do you think of Peter?" She asked the young girl._

_"I think he's cute." She replied, dreamily. _

_After throwing out his lunch, he glanced at Gwen before heading off to the playground. He sighed dreamily and took the picture out of his pocket. "What an angel."_

...

Through out the years, Peter never had the courage to talk to Gwen. He was always too shy and nervous. He couldn't do it. He could barely look at the girl without wanting to melt into a puddle of goo. He didn't think a girl like her would want anything to do with a fool like him. Well that's what he thought of himself when it came to her.

Why would she ever be interested in him when she could date a popular joke or a guy with tons of money? He used to sigh at the thought of his crush being in the arms of someone else. At the beginning of every single School year, he would take a picture of her and every single year, his feelings for her grew and grew.

Gwen Stacy had developed her first crush on Peter Parker in Kindergarden and she felt like the fool with no chance. She remembered the first time she got lost in his great big brown doe eyes. it was their second day of Kindergarden, after lunch. Peter had triped on his untied shoe laces as he was running for the playground and Gwen was sitting on a Lunch bench watching the whole thing.

She watched as he began to tie his shoes and that's when she really got a close look at his eyes. He had the most gorgeous brown eyes she had ever seen in her life! She could have just melted then and there if it weren't for the taunts coming from her other classmates.

Through out the years of knowing each other, they didn't have very many interactions. He would say Hi to her sometimes or if they accidentally bumped into each other in the halls, they would apologize and he'd even help her pick up her books. It wasn't until after the 'Flash incident' in their Junior year of High School that they had their first real interaction. The most words they spoke.

There was that time he managed to sneak into Oscorp using someone else's badge and they had a somewhat playful conversation. He told her he snuck in cause he loves science. There was no doubt that he loves science, just not as much as she does. She took away the badge when he snuck away from her group. She heard him yelp in pain as she walked off. She had no idea how much he's life was going to change.

She remembered waiting out in the halls for Peter when he got in trouble for breaking the Scoreboard. She hoped that he wasn't in too much trouble. Peter actually mustered up enough courage to ask her out! Well sort off. They were both awkward, not really knowing what to say and there was a lot of stuttering.

Losing Uncle Ben was a very hard time for Peter. She watched with sadness and concern as he walked through the hall like his whole world had crashed on him and nearly beating Flash Thompson to death before realizing he didn't want to start anything. She didn't like seeing Peter so torn. When he was walking her way, she gave him a hug.

She couldn't help but be curious one day in class as she would often glance at Peter, who appeared to be doodling instead of focussing on the lesson.

She had asked him to have dinner with her and her family. Her father and Peter got into a debate about Spider-Man and she suggested that she and Peter should get some air out on the Rooftop. She was concerned about him and what happened to his face.

He wanted to tell her something but had trouble saying it. When he said he's been bitten, she thought he meant he was bitten by love. She told him she's been bitten too hopping that would make things easier for him and let him know that she feels the same. She got way more than she expected. When she turned from him, he webbed her close to him, revealing that he was Spider- Man and then he kissed her for the very first time!

She was shocked to find out he was Spider-Man and she knew she would be keeping this a secret from her dad who was after Spider-Man. She watched as he jumped from the Rooftop to fight crime as Spider-Man.

She was good at keeping his secret and was flattered when he told her that she was the only one who knew. When he got badly injured from a battle with the Lizard, she was his personal nurse and tended to his wounds. She expressed her worry for his new dangerous life and told him she was always worried about whether her father would come home. He took her out for a nice swing across the city. This was one of the perks of having a super hero boyfriend.

She created a Serum at Oscorp and refused to leave when Peter told her The Lizard was on his way. Instead she decided to stay behind and get everyone else out. She hid in a Maintance closet and sprayed him with the fire extinguisher when he tried to attack.

Gwen knew how stubborn she could be. She took after her father in that way. She also knew that she makes her own choices and decisions. She knew her father only wanted her safe but this was her life and her choice.

During break time, she and Miles were walking through the halls and he took his Valictorian speech out of his pocket and began to read it.

"Good morning my fellow graduates, it's a real honor for me to deliver my speech. I know that High School has had its ups and downs but we all managed to get through it and here we are. This is the beginning of a new chapter in our lives, and we need to make it Count for something cause we're never promised tomorrow. People are going to tell us we can't do things or we'll never succeed but we mustn't give up. We have to keep climbing up the ladder to our success. This is our life and we only get to live once. Don't let anyone decide how you are going to live. I've really enjoyed my four years here and I'm really looking forward for the rest of my life."

She was blown away by his speech. "Wow, that was a very meaningful speech, it was great."

"I'm sure yours is great too." He replied.

"Right." She cleared her throat and began to read her speech. "Good morning esteemed facility and family of my fellow graduates. It's an honor to be standing up here today. Now I know we all think we're imortal. We're graduating, we're supposed to feel that way but like our brief four years of High School, what makes life valuable is that it doesn't last forever. What makes it precious is that it ends. I know that now more than ever and I say it today of all days to remind us that time is luck, so don't waist it living someone else's life. Make yours count for something. Fight for what matters to you, no matter what cause even if we fall short, what better way is there to live?

It's easy to feel hopeful on a beautiful day like today but there will be dark days ahead of us too. There will be days when you feel all alone and that's when hope is needed most. No matter how burried it gets or how lost you feel, you must promise me that you will hold on to hope. Keep it alive. We have to be greater than what we suffer. My wish for you is to become hope. People need that and even if we fail, what better way is there to live? As we look around here today at all of the people who helped make us who we are, I know it feels like we're saying goodbye but we will carry a piece of each other into everything we do next and to remind us of who we are and of who we are meant to be. I've had a great four years with you. I'll miss you all very much."

Miles was impressed and amazed by how powerful her speech was. There was so much emotion. "That was a very inspiring speech, Miss. Stacy. It must have meant a lot to you."

"Yeah, it did." She replied after a few seconds of silence. "It really meant a lot." She thought about how she was delivering her speech last year, hoping to inspire many of her fellow graduates but the one who was most important to her wasn't there to hear it.

"That's great because you have a bright future ahead of you, Miss. Stacy." He replied with a wink. "The future is and should be bright."

She smiled.

* * *

After Gwen was finished with her class for the day, she headed back to her dorm, took off her lab coat and tossed it aside on her bed. Her roommate looked up at her, smiling. "Hey roomie! Thanks for everything! Your advice totally worked! Stephanie, Valerie and I are BFF,'s again and it's all thanks to you!"

Gwen smiled. "I knew you could do it Chloe. I'm really proud of you."

"Aw! Come here Roomie!" Chloe pulled Gwen into a tight hug. "I'm really glad that you're my roommate!"

"Uh, Chloe?" Gwen began feeling uncomfortable. She was happy that Chloe appreciated her advice but she was hugging her too tightly.

"Yes Roomie?"

"I'm glad to have you for a roommate too but you're squeezing me a bit too tight." Gwen told her.

Chloe immediately stopped. "Sorry Roomie."

Gwen shook her head smiling before looking down for a few seconds. "It's cool."

"So," Chloe began before clearing her throat. "I would be so honered if you came to the Roxbery this Saturday to watch me and my friends perform. It starts at 6 PM."

Gwen smiled. "I'd like that a lot Chloe. I'd love to come."

"Great and after our performance we're going to have an after party to celebrate our victory." Chloe explained, excitedly.

"I'll be there, promise." Gwen replied, still glad that things were working well with her and her roomate.

Chloe's eyes beamed with excitement. "Really? You promise?" She asked, sounding touched by Gwen's response.

"Promise." Gwen replied, putting out her pinky. Chloe did the same with hers and they pinky promised.


End file.
